


Future

by Xalts



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (in mention), Fusion Theory, Hospitals, Post-Canon, Self-indulgent fusion fic because no one else follows this theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalts/pseuds/Xalts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up. They're not sure if he's Hinata or Kamukura.</p>
<p>He takes a third option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

When he wakes up, he's screaming and crying and clutching at his head, which is threatening to split in two once more, and that's the last thing he wants, the last thing he needs after everything he's done to make it this way. There's people, staff, dressed in suits and ties and hospital scrubs, swarming the bed and all he can do is cower away from them. His hair is long and black, dangling across his face, and he's terrified.

"Stand back!" a voice says, a soft yet commanding and strangely familiar voice that he can't put a name to just yet."Give him some space, please!"

"We'd like to talk to him first," says another voice, this one too familiar, and with more power than the first.

The people stop moving. They fall back. They leave him alone. He finally lets himself breathe. Looks up at the people in front of him.

Their names pop into his head as though a folder had just been opened for him to read from. Makoto Naegi. Byakuya Togami. Members of the Future Foundation. Survivors of the first - _second_ , the folder seems to correct itself - mutual killing game. Togami looks at him apprehensively. His hands are shaking as he pushes the hair out of his eyes. His head hurts so much that he feels sick.

"Who, exactly, am I talking to right now," Togami says.

It takes him a second to answer, because it takes him a second to decide. To remember the decision he already made.

"Hajime Hinata."

* * *

 

There's two days of recovery. He realises his hands are too weak to hold chopsticks properly, and works on that first of all. At his request, someone cuts his hair short enough for him to feel normal, but short enough to expose the scars on his scalp. In the mirror, he realises his eyes are red. The same red as--

They address that too. Togami - taking charge, with a woman, Kyouko Kirigiri, standing guard over them, and she has a gun, the voice in his head tells him, in her left jacket pocket, and she knows how to use it - ushers him into a small room with a metal table and sits across from him.

"Do you recognise the name Izuru Kamukura?" is the first thing Togami asks.

"Yes," he answers, truthfully. In the corner, Kirigiri's hand twitches. She's on edge. They all are.

"In what capacity do you recognise it?" Togami says.

"Well... He's me."

Kirigiri doesn't even hide her movement. Her hand goes straight into her pocket and remains there even as her footing changes ever so slightly, bracing herself for movement. Togami glances at her but does nothing.

"Earlier you gave your name as Hajime Hinata."

"That's right. But, um... it's Izuru too."

Togami frowns, struggling to keep the same poker face he's kept up this whole time. "Please explain."

"It's, um." He doesn't know how to put it into words. Well, he does. It's just whether or not he agrees with the wording that he's already decided on. "It's like there's two of us. I mean, there's Hajime, and there's Izuru. And we're both... No, it's more like, uh, like we're not separate people any more. Does that make sense?"

Togami glances at Kirigiri again. She stares back at him, a silent conversation moving between them that he can almost, but not quite, understand. When they're finished, Togami clears his throat a little. "Are you suggesting that... the two personalities within you have... fused, so to speak?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," he replies. "It's... I don't think there's any disctinction between... between 'Hajime' and 'Izuru' any more, but at the same time, both of us are present and we're... the same person now. I think." He frowns. "But we'd like to be called Hajime Hinata, if that's okay."

"That's fine," Togami answers after a stagnant pause. Kirigiri removes her hand from her pocket, leaving the gun behind. Togami stands up. "If that's the case, you can return to your room. Please understand that you'll be under observation indefinitely, and that any traces of despair will result in your return to medically-induced coma."

He doesn't reply, because how can he reply to that? He doesn't want anything to do with despair any more. Truth be told, he would go willingly should that situation ever arise. And then the two agents leave, and he is alone.

Except not alone. Neither Hajime Hinata nor Izuru Kamukura exist any more, but the being that has been left behind, within which both of them remain, can never truly be one or the other, but eternally both and yet neither. He sighs to himself. His headache has dulled down, but thinking about the scars that remain remind him of what happened inside his skull, and the fact that he is just as much to blame for it as anyone else who partook in that project. It's best not to think of those things. That version of him is in the past. All he can do now is look towards the future.

A future as Hajime Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> Fusion Theory is real and strong and it's my friend.
> 
> For those not in the know, it's the idea that Awakened Hinata is actually Hinata and Kamukura re-fusing into a single personality, and that Post-game Hinata embodies that personality. There's plenty of proof for it and it's my favourite post-game theory.


End file.
